Red Day
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Namjoon sangat menyukai hari Sabtu. Namun sekali dalam sebulan Seokjin selalu membuat Namjoon repot di hari Sabtu kesukaannya. GENDERSWITCH! BTS! NAMJIN! Seme!Namjoon, Uke!GS!Seokjin


.

 **Red Day**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Kim Namjoon X Kim Seokjin

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

GS!Seokjin OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

Entire story based on Namjoon's point of view.

* * *

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, hari kesukaanku. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak menyukai hari Sabtu? Tidak ada pekerjaan ataupun sekolah yang harus kau hadiri pada hari Sabtu. Tidak ada rutinitas konstan membosankan yang harus dijalani. Kalau pada kasusku, tidak ada perkuliahan jenuh yang harus diisi absensinya agar lulus dari kelas yang dapat kukuasai hanya dengan membaca bukunya saja. Hari Sabtu adalah hari libur untuk bebas. Bersenang-senang. Berkencan dengan _sound system_ dan tumpukan kertas partitur di dalam studio mungil kesayanganku. Ditambah besoknya adalah hari Minggu yang artinya hari bermalas-malasan lainnya. Hari Sabtu adalah hari yang paling sempurna dari hari-hari lain yang ada.

Itu yang terjadi pada hari Sabtuku tiga kali sebulan. Ya, hanya tiga kali karena aku harus menghadapi suatu insiden yang sangat merepotkan pada hari Sabtu lainnya setiap bulan. Dan sialnya, Sabtu merepotkan itu jatuh pada hari ini. Padahal aku mempunyai segudang inspirasi untuk kucumbukan pada setumpuk kertas partitur di studio mungil apartemenku.

Insiden merepotkan itu namanya Kim Seokjin. Wanita paling mengagumkan kedua setelah ibuku. Tentu saja ibuku harus ada di peringkat pertama, apapun alasannya. Aku hanya terlalu mencintai ibuku yang sudah membesarkanku seorang diri sejak dini. Ayahku bukan orang brengsek, ngomong-ngomong. Beliau hanya harus meninggalkan dunia ini lebih cepat dari manusia pada biasanya.

Ah, lupakan soal keluargaku. Kita disini untuk membahas insiden merepotkan yang menganggu Sabtu sempurnaku, bukan keluarga mengagumkanku.

Kalau kalian bertanya, siapa itu Kim Seokjin yang mengagumkan, kalian tidak akan percaya. Dia kekasihku. Tunanganku. Tidak, hubungan kami tidak berlandaskan paksaan sama sekali. Aku mencintainya sepenuh hati, begitu pula Seokjin. Hanya saja, setiap wanita selalu memiliki sisi merepotkan mereka masing-masing. Termasuk ibuku yang paling mengagumkan di dunia ini sekalipun.

Minggu ini Seokjin kedatangan tamu bulanannya. Ya, insiden merepotkan yang menganggu Sabtu sempurnaku adalah hal lazim yang terjadi pada setiap wanita. Datang bulan.

Dan Seokjin merupakan salah satu dari banyak wanita yang melewati hal-hal menyebalkan setiap bulannya. Mengeluh perutnya sakit, _mood swing_ yang kelewat ekstrim, sampai nafsu makan yang membuncah. Aku sudah melewati Sabtu merepotkan ini selama empat tahun, jadi kalau boleh bangga, aku sudah berpengalaman untuk menanggapinya.

Aku bahkan pernah menemukan Seokjin yang terbaring pucat pasi di dalam ruang kesehatan saat kami masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Seokjin bahkan sampai menangis dan meremas tanganku. Persis seperti ibu hamil yang hendak bersalin. Dan aku panik, itu pertama kalinya Seokjin kesakitan di depanku karena datang bulan sejak kami resmi berkencan. Dan aku bukanlah lelaki brengsek yang sudah berkencan dengan banyak wanita untuk mengetahui hal seperti ini dapat terjadi pada wanita. Aku juga bukan dokter yang memperlajari tentang sistem kerja rahim wanita. Jadi aku hanya duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap sayang rambutnya.

Kalau diingat kembali, kami benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri yang hendak melahirkan buah hati pertama mereka.

"Namjoon~"

Kalian dengar suara manja itu? Seokjin akan terdengar seperti itu sepanjang minggu merahnya. Ah, tidak juga sebenarnya. _Mood swing_ yang dialami Seokjin cukup intens. Aku benar-benar tidak mau berkomentar banyak mengenai perubahan emosi yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ya, sayang?"

Aku menolehkan pandanganku dari layar laptopku kearah Seokjin. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sedang berada di apartemennya saat ini. Seokjin menelepon pagi-pagi sekali dan mengeluh perutnya sakit. Aku tidak panik, tidak lagi. Empat tahun mengurus minggu merahnya membuatku berpengalaman. Aku hanya membisikan beberapa kata cinta lewat sambungan panggilan yang kami lakukan dan meluncur secepatnya ke apartemen Seokjin. Setelah membelikan beberapa camilan kesukaannya dan sebuah sweater kesayanganku untuk dipakainya, tentu saja.

Seokjin akan selalu mengenakan sweaterku saat minggu merahnya. Dan dia tampak terlalu manis dengan sebelah bahu yang terekspose karena ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh lebih mungil dariku. Oh tidak, aku bisa diabetes mendadak.

Seokjin meraih sebelah tanganku dan meletakannya diatas perutnya. Menggerakannya memutar diatas perut rata yang sering aku puja itu.

"Perutku sakit lagi. Aku tidak suka rasanya."

Senyum kecil tersungging pada bibirku. Aku menyamankan posisi Seokjin yang sedang berbaring pada kasurnya dengan selimut merah mudanya yang begitu halus dan empuk. Memindahkan laptop di pangkuanku dan menggantinya dengan tubuh Seokjin. Selanjutnya melakukan gerakan memutar pada perut ratanya. Seokjin bilang ini akan meredakan sakit pada perutnya. Aku tidak tahu cara kerjanya. Jangan tanya aku karena aku bukan wanita. Yang kulakukan hanya melarikan telapak tanganku secara lembut pada perutnya.

Seokjin tersenyum senang. Senyum sepolos bocah berumur lima tahun di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala dua. Lalu meletakan tangannya diatas tanganku dan ikut memutari perutnya. Terlalu manja, terlalu manis. Aku bisa mimisan.

"Merasa baikan, _princess_?"

Seokjin akan mencela saat aku memanggilnya tuan putri di hari biasa. Tapi tidak saat Seokjin sedang dalam minggu merahnya. Tuan putri adalah panggilan kesukaannya. Dia bahkan pernah memohon untuk dipanggil begitu. Hormon yang ada pada tubuh wanita memang mengerikan, bukankah begitu?

Seokjin mengangguk, lalu melesakkan wajahnya pada leherku dan menggulung dirinya manja. Aku tidak menolak, tentu saja. Tidak akan ada pria yang menolak saat kekasihnya bermanja padanya dengan sukarela begini. Kalau ada, hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi pada kekasihmu. Dia bodoh atau dia tidak cukup mencintaimu untuk memanjakanmu. Maaf, tidak ada maaf untuk pendapatku kali ini.

"Terima Kasih," Seokjin berbisik kecil.

Aku mengangkat alisku sebelah, dengan gerakan yang sudah berhenti mengusap perut ratanya. Aku lebih memilih melingkarkan lenganku posesif di sekitar pinggangnya saat ini.

"Untuk apa, _princess_?"

Aku merasakan Seokjin mempererat pelukannya pada tubuhku. Ah, sepertinya sisi sensitifnya sudah memunculkan dirinya. Aku ikut mempererat pelukanku pada pinggang Seokjin dan menghujani puncak kepalanya dengan kecupan kupu-kupu. Seokjin suka kecupan kupu-kupu, dan aku tahu itu.

"Semuanya. Semua pengorbananmu saat aku sedang datang bulan," Seokjin berikan satu ciuman pada tulang selangkaku.

Ah, pengorbanan, huh?

"Seperti?"

"Membelikanku pembalut di pusat perbelanjaan saat aku datang tiba-tiba."

Tawa kecil sukses keluar dari bibirku. Kalau dingat-ingat, itu cukup memalukan.

Itu hari Minggu, hari kencan internasional kalau boleh dibilang. Seokjin sudah menanti-nantikan sebuah film selama beberapa bulan terakhir dan kami hendak menontonya malam itu. Tapi rencana itu batal begitu saja saat Seokjin masuk ke dalam toilet dan tidak keluar untuk sepuluh menit selanjutnya.

Aku tahu wanita menghabiskan waktu yang lama di dalam toilet meskipun aku tidak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan wanita didalam sana. Tapi sepuluh menit itu berlebihan. Itu waktu yang cukup untukku menyelesaikan dua sesi mandi yang segar. Mungkin di dalam toilet wanita terdapat _coffee shop_ kesukaan mereka. Atau gosip terbaru yang sedang hangat dibicarakan. _Nonsense_ , begitu pula dengan waktu yang dihabiskan wanita di dalam toilet.

Alisku mengerut saat Seokjin menghubungi ponselku dan mengabari tentang insiden merepotkannya tiba-tiba. Seokjin sudah menimang untuk membeli sendiri atau menyuruhku membelinya. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Seokjin keluar dari dalam toilet dengan keadaan seperti itu. Jadi setelah Seokjin memberikanku arahan untuk membeli benda yang dibutuhkannya, aku mengunjungi supermarket terdekat disana.

Aku bahkan mencari merek dan ukuran yang biasa digunakan Seokjin. Aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai _pampers_ ukuran mini itu, tapi teman-teman wanitaku di universitas pernah berdebat hanya karena menggunakan merek yang berbeda. Mereka bahkan bertanya padaku, merek mana yang lebih unggul. Mungkin otak mereka sudah sedikit tergeser karena bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau aku saja tidak pernah menggunakannya. Jadi, aku pikir merek yang digunakan merek cukup berpengaruh.

Sialnya, aku tidak bisa menemukan merek yang dipakai Seokjin saat itu. Jadi aku harus bertanya pada petugas wanita yang sedang bertanya di sana. Jangan tanyakan padaku tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh petugas wanita itu. Kalau boleh, aku mau menghapusnya dari memori otakku. Untungnya, petugas wanita itu tidak banyak bertanya dan menyerahkan bungkusan paling kecil padaku.

Setelah itu, aku segera membayar, tentu saja. Ditemani oleh bisikan dan tatapan aneh ibu-ibu yang ikut mengantri di sekitarku. Aku mengumpat beberapa kali sepajang waktuku mengantri. Kalau boleh, aku ingin menghilang saja saat itu. Tapi pengorbananku tidak sia-sia, kawan. Tidak ada kata sia-sia kalau itu dilakukan untuk orang yang kau cintai. Seokjin memperlakukanku seperti raja satu minggu penuh setelah insiden membeli _pampers_ wanita itu.

Satu minggu setelah minggu merahnya terlewat, tentu saja.

Aku melarikan jemariku pada rambut Seokjin yang diwarnai kecoklatan. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih, _princess_. Aku mencintaimu dan sudah seharusnya aku ada saat kau membutuhkan."

Seokjin memukul dadaku pelan. Dia malu dengan pernyataan cintaku. Dan aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Bagaimana bisa pernyataan yang sudah keluar dari bibirku ribuan kali selama empat tahun belakangan ini masih membuat wajahnya memerah menggemaskan? Sungguh, aku tidak habis pikir.

"Jangan menggombaliku, Namjoon!"

Kekehan kecil kembali keluar dari bibirku saat nada protesnya keluar dengan begitu manjanya. Aku menarik wajahnya agar menjauh dari leherku. Memperhatikan pahatan Tuhan yang begitu indah dengan semburat merah muda menghiasi pipinya. Lalu mempertemukan kedua bibir kami dalam pagutan mesra. Kesukaanku. Kesukaan Seokjin. Kesukaan kami berdua.

Hari Sabtu memang hari kesukaanku untuk berkencan dengan studio mungilku. Tapi aku juga tidak akan menolak hari Sabtu merepotkan untuk mengurus seseorang secantik Kim Seokjin. Minggu merahnya memang merepotkan. Tapi itu tidak membuatku berhenti mencintainya. Aku menerima Seokjin, seutuhnya. Berikut dengan rutinitas merepotkan miliknya. Merepotkan, namun aku menikmatinya.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeong~! Syubsyubchim balik bawain drabble gajelas NamJin. Baru kali ini sih nulis fanfic yang _genderswitch_ , jadi kalo aneh tolong dimaklumi ya. Syubsyub masih belajar soalnya. Oh ya, ada yang merasa _disgusted_ dengan isi ceritanya? Ide cerita ini keluar saat syubsyub ngebaca curhatan temen syubsyub yang sering diusapin perutnya kalo lagi dateng. Nah, syubsyub juga tipe yang perutnya suka sakit kalo dapet, jadi ya iseng-iseng syubsyub ngetik fanfic ini deh. Maaf banget ya kalo ada yang merasa _disgusted_ dengan isis ceritanya (bows 90 degrees).

Syubsyub juga belum bisa lanjutin fanfic yang lain, karena syubsyub sedang dalam masa sibuk-sibuknya. Anak baru baru masuk kuliah nih, sebagai senior yang baik, syubsyub ikut ngurusin tuh adik-adik kelas biar kehidupan universitas mereka sedikit berwarna. Jadinya waktu ngetik syubsyub berkurang (banget). Ditambah syubsyub udah gabisa ngalong buat ngetik fanfic lagi, kelasnya jam 7 pagi semua. Jadi mungkin syubsyub akan _slow update_ untuk beberapa minggu sampe syubysub bisa beradaptasi dengan jadwal syubsyub di semester yang baru. Tapi syubsyub bakal usahain update cepetan kok.

Syubsyub mungkin bakal selipin beberapa drabble norak kelewat _cheesy_ kaya gini. Soalnya ngetiknya gampang, eheeeeyyyyyyyyy~ Dan syubsyub punya segudang _boyfriend goals_ yang siap dituangkan kedalam fanfic. Tinggal milih pairingnya doang.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
